We Are Connected
by ayakadear
Summary: “I don’t know which world I belong to...” Falling between worlds is a confusing thing. For Charalin though, such a feat should seem normal. But something about this world seem familar.
1. Chaper 1

Charalin was Frisk's companion throughout the Underground. Through many resets they'd stayed by each others side. With Frisk's soul of determination she could save and RESET at will, among other things. Charalin soul was one of perseverance, she could also save and RESET but it all took a toll on her.

_"Frisk my soul!" Charalin frantically shouted at her friend, both had just woken up on the yellow flower bed after a RESET._

_"What's wrong with it?" Frisk questioned curiously. Walking in front of her friend so she could see what all the fuss was about._

_Upon arrival Frisk froze, her eyes widening slightly. A faint crack made it's way through the middle of Charalin's soul._

_"I told you I shouldn't be the one to reset." She snapped at Frisk but her voice lacked any resentment._

_Frisk had convinced her to try RESETting this time. Hesitantly the persevered girl agreed. She knew what reset done and was curious as to why someone with her soul could do such a thing. Though she felt the dangers in the back of her mind she continued on._

_"Look Charalin I'm sorry. I promise you won't have to reset again okay. I'll do it." Frisk promised as she took the hands of her friend._

_Charalin only nodded as a reply and stood up, letting her soul float back into her chest. Frisk walked on ahead, leading the way like always._

_"Why do we even need to reset..."_

Now Charalin caught up to her friend. Just outside the Judgement Hall. This was the second Genocide timeline to ever happen. Even though one had only come before this Charalin remember it perfectly. One memory in particular is her place of death. 

Right where they stand.

"Frisk please yo-" Charalin got ready to give the same speech as before but this time something was different.

Instead of Frisk considering what she had to say before inevitably killing her she just walked into the Judgement Hall. Charalin stood there in confusion for a second before chasing after her.

"Frisk wa-" Once again she was rudely cut off.

Frisk grabbed ahold of the hand Charalin was reaching out with, getting a tight grasp on her wrist.

"Stop calling me Frisk!" Her voice demanded. It was like Frisk's voice but something seemed off about it.

Charalin looked up. Letting her purple eyes connect with what she thought would be maroon ones. But now with her har completely away from her eyes Charalin could see they were now a ruby red.

Her eyes quickly wander to look her Frisk' shoulder and caught sight of Sans. For a brief moment the two made eye contact and Charalin, to the best of her able, nudged her head towards the Throne Room door.

Sans, obviously noticing her subtle but panicked movements, disappeared in a flash of blue. Heading for the Throne Room.

"Who are you then?" Charalin finally questioned, trying to loosen Frisk's grip but to no avail.

"I have no time for your pointless questions! All I need is your help." 

Just as she was about to start asking questions again all words died on her tongue. Frisk has summoned the RESET button and was pulling her hand towards it.

"Stop!" She screeched as her seemingly possessed friend pulled her closer and closer.

Until their hand hovered above it.

"Just stay still Charalin. I only need you to press it with me." The voice of her friend was becoming less like Frisk and more demonic by the second.

All Charalin could do was shake her head. This girl was much stronger than her so there was no point in pulling away.

But as soon as the struggle started it came to an end. With her hand hitting the RESET button.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt her soul shatter. The pain overcoming her as she floated aimlessly in this dark void. As long as Frisk was alive she couldn't be revived. It's not like she wanted to. She did know what would be come of her.

The long brown hair of her ponytail brushed against her face, floating like it was in water. All Charalin could do was wait in complete silence for her friend to make a move.

That was until...

"Chara-"

The voice was distant in this darkness. Charalin whipped her head around looking for the source of the voice.

"Charalin."

It was a familiar sound that echoed around her. She felt as if she could almost reach out and-

"Yo Charalin are you even listening?" 

Charalin's eyes snapped open to immediately be greeted with sun. Despite the immense confusion that filled her she hid it. There were obviously people around.

The first thing she took notice of was the picnic bench she sat on. It felt old and uncared for, the wood splintering in some places. In front of her say someone who looked almost identical to Frisk. Though instead of her classic pink and blue stripped shirt they wore a green and yellow one. With the added addition of a brown collar poking out and over.

Then she turned to look next to her. Facing the person who was talking to her. Monster Kid.

He looked slightly different but it was quite obviously her armless friend from the Underground.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" Charalin played it off as casually as she could.

Despite wanting to many questions she got the feeling that it would only make the situation worse.

"I was just talking about what we'll do when I come over to you and Kris' house tomorrow." MK explained. A slight annoyed tone lacing his words.

Charalin glanced over at the human who sat across from them.

They must be Kris.

At least that's once less thing she'd have to find out about this place.

Still she didn't have enough information to make a solid answer. Luckily though Kris interrupted them.

"Hey Charalin we should probably start heading home." Kris's voice was ambiguous to any gender but it had a certain deepness to it that only male voices retain.

A small sigh of relief escaped the girls lips but she quickly tried to cover it up as a sad one.

"Well okay then. Bye MK." She said. Pushing herself off the bench and waving at said monster.

"Bye Charalin, Kris!"

The walk towards the house was mostly silent. Kris wasn't much of a talker which at the moment was a good thing. It gave her time to think.

Her eyes wander around her surroundings. All of it seemed so familiar. She's sure that if she was left out her along she could navigate her way to that bench. But despite how familiar all the surroundings are she can't for the life of her remember herself.

No matter how far back she goes in the memories she can dig up the all go back to the first few resets. All she knows about this life is that she has a sleepover with MK and lives with Kris.

Speaking of which.

Charalin gazed at the boy before her. Were they siblings? Cousins? They did look decent similar. At least she thought so. She really need to get to a mirror.

But before she could dwell on all her problems for even longer they started to walk towards the door of a house. Their house.

A simple yet lovely place that made her feel as if she really did belong in this place.

Kris opened the door and both teens walked in.

"Welcome back my children." Charalin nearly froze when she heard the unmistakable sweet, motherly voice of Toriel.

And sure enough when she looked up the large white goat stood there, smiling happily at both of them.


End file.
